From 12 to 24
by CourtneyScott
Summary: Short nothings looking at Sams Birthdays from ages 12 to 24. *Wincest. *Happy Ending. *OneShot.


**Original Title : "12 Times Dean Was There For Sam's Birthday, &1 Time He Wasn't".**

**.. that title was too long to fit = ) haha.**

**So I actually had a dream about all this, and just figured I'd write it down, sorry if it sucks.**

**Warnings: Young Wincest (Starts when Sam is 14, Dean's age is never specified) &some language.**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, and neither does the show they are from.**

**12**

Sam: Wow Dean, thanks!

Dean: No problem kiddo, surprisingly didn't cost much.

Sam: Awesome!

Dean: Not to mention it's your birthday, who cares if it did.

Sam: *look*

Dean: Kay, yes, we don't have _all_ the money in the world, but I would have found a way, ya deserve it Sammy.

Sam: Thanks De. I love you.

Dean: Love you too lil' brother.

**13**

Sam: I just wish dad could be here atleast once.

Dean: I know Sammy, i'm sorry.

Sam: Shouldn't surprise me, hasn't managed to be here on my birthday since I was what, 6?

Dean: Unfortunately no, five.

Sam: ..atleast you're here. Thanks Dean.

Dean: No need to thank me. I'm your brother, it's your birthday, i'm here like I should be… like I want to be.

Sam: It's how it should be for dad too, but it isn't… so just, thanks Dean. I love you.

Dean: Love ya to baby boy. I gotta shower though, 'scuse me kay? *walks away*

Sam: *mumbles* You don't mean that… not the way I do.

**14**

Dean: S-S-Sammy… b-brothers, man.

Sam: I know, De… but I can't… I… I have to do this.

*kiss*

**15**

Dean: Shit!

Sam: It's fine!

Dean: How the hell is it fine? !

Sam: Because he took tons of stuff, he has a lot to get out of the trunk, it'll give us plenty of time to…

Dean: Here's your shirt, *toss*.

Sam: Thanks… I'll get in this bed.

Dean: Alright. Oh and hey, Sam?

Sam: Yeah De?

Dean: Happy Birthday.

**16**

Sam: Dean, i'm ready, honest.

Dean: Sammy, I-I don't know.

Sam: Dude, you were 15.

Dean: Yeah, well…

Sam: Dean, we've been making out for 2 years now! Heated moments that always get cut off, and i'm – _we're_ready for more! I love you Dean… and it's my sweet sixteen!

Dean: _Wow_. Okay, _Samantha_. It's just… I love you too, but are you sure?

Sam: Positive… and hey, when did you stop having sex anyway?

Dean: The day you kissed me, duh.

Sam: *smile*

**17**

Dean: You have to go!

Sam: No I don't, Dean! I don't want to!

Dean: Bullshit! Why else would you have applied? ! You want to go Sammy, and you deserve it!

Sam: I guess I just wanted to see if I could get in Dean! But I don't want to, I want to stay with you!

Dean: You don't want this Sammy… not this life.

Sam: You know what Dean? This conversation is over! I'm old enough now that you can't tell me where I am and am not going! So i'm staying, whether you like it or not!

Dean: I definitely like it Sammy, but…

Sam: I love you… and i'm staying put.

Dean: Well, I love you too Sammy, it's just-

Sam: Good. Then can we finally eat this cake you made, 'cause, damn, it looks _good_… who knew you could bake? *chuckle*

Dean: _Not_ me. *smiles*

**18**

Dean: Do you ever regret it?

Sam: Regret what?

Dean: Not going. Last year at this time, you could have been on your way… you could have been going somewhere, where you could have made something of yourself.

Sam: I might have regretted it… if my life wasn't going so great. I mean, I know i'm young, but I can safely say I have everything I want, and I am who I want to be.

Dean: Oh yeah? How's that?

Sam: Well let's see… not only did my awesome older brother and I just finish saving a really great family from a horrible fate, but I am now lying in bed with _thee_sexiest man on the planet.

Dean: Is that so?

Sam: Mhmm.

Dean: I love you… I love you so much Sammy, you have no idea. *loooong kiss*

Sam: *pulls back* Dean, I have much more than an _idea_. *leans back in*

Dean: Mmm. Happy Birthday, baby.

Sam: *blush*

**19**

Sam: _So_ not fair.

Dean: How long will this pouting go on exactly?

Sam: Hey! You get sex on your birthday _every_ year… but me? Nope, not every.

Dean: Man, you really are horny.

Sam: Yeah, like you're not 24/7!

Dean: Calm down there Sasquatch.

Sam: Yeah, yeah… sorry. Just wish we could is all.

Dean: I know. But we gotta stay here, take care of Bobby tell he's better, and these walls are_paper_ thin.

Sam: I know how to be quiet… *smirk*

…

Bobby: Rise and shine boys- Oh my..! *slams door shut*

Dean: Sammy, I think we should tell Bobby.

Sam: *bitchface*

**20**

Sam: Thanks Bobby, this is great man.

Bobby: No problem, kid. Well, i'm beat, gonna turn in, what about you two?

Sam: Yeah, we'll probably go up in a minute.

Bobby: Alright, g'night.

Dean: Night.

Sam: Night Bobby.

…

Dean: So, your 20. _Wow_. Time flies.

Sam: Yeah, no kidding- wait… what's wrong?

Dean: Nothing.

Sam: De?

Dean: Just growin' up fast is all Sammy.

Sam: *stares for a long time* Won't change a thing, I love you.

Dean: Don't you ever feel like you missed out? You've never slept with anyone else, never-

Sam: Don't care. Never have cared, never will care. All I care about is you being with me forever… _and_taking me to bed… _right now_.

Dean: *chuckle* I think I can do that. Happy Birthday, kid.

**21**

Sam: That was…

Dean: Mhmm.

Sam: … and I?

Dean: 4 times.

Sam: Wow.

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: You're good.

Dean: You're just realizing that? *laugh* Happy Birthday, Sammy.

Sam: Happy, _indeed_.

**22**

Sam: I can't believe this… I can't… I can't believe you!

Dean: I had to!

Sam: No you didn't!

Dean: Yes I did!

…

Sam: How long?

Dean: A year…

Sam: Well, happy day to me.

Dean: I'm sorry Sammy…

Sam: -I would have done the same thing… but it doesn't even matter. I'm going to get you out of this, I promise.

**23**

Sam: …Dad was the one who did this Dean! Not you! Fuck! You said you'd always be here! Ever since I was fucking five years old, you said you would always be here on my birthday, you said you'd always be there for me! Dean… I promised… I… i'm sorry… Dean…

**24**

Dean: Ugh, I am so happy that's done and over with, I am soooo tired. Sorry we had to work a case on your birthday, Sammy.

Sammy: S'okay. I love my present though, thank you De.

Dean: No problem I- Sammy? Sammy, are you crying?

Sam: Sorry…

Dean: Don't be sorry babe, just tell me what's wrong.

Sam: Last year at this time, you weren't here… and now you've been back for awhile, and my birthday has come around again, and were lying in bed, and it's just… it's just perfect is all. Go ahead, call me Samantha.

Dean: Now why would I do that when I agree? I love you Sammy, and I promise for as long as it's up to me i'm not going anywhere. I love you.

Sam: Love you to De, _so_ much.

Dean: Happy Birthday, Sam.

Sam: Very happy. *kiss*

**So that's… that. I wanted to put Dean saying happy birthday to Sam in every one, but that proved kind of difficult since once Dean's not even there, and another time it's about Dean's deal... so yeah. I also always *squee* in fics when Dean calls Sam baby or anything (and vice versa) so I did that in some, I know some people don't like it 'cause they think it's to out-of-character, sorry. Another thing I tried to do was put all Dean's names for Sam in it (kid, kiddo, baby boy, Sammy, Sam, Sasquatch etc) = P. I always love those.**

**Hope it was good!**

*** Reviews and constructive criticism definitely wanted!**


End file.
